


Injured

by Mistress Drossel Keinz (Code_Archangel_exe)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doctor Kink, F/M, Injury, Mild Blood, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Mistress%20Drossel%20Keinz
Summary: When Daichi is injured in a match against Shiratorizawa, it is up to you to play doctor and make him feel all better.-Suddenly ___ stood up, dropping her skirt and panties to the floor."Come on Daichi, we can't stop here! Doctor's orders," she smirked."___, we really shouldn't.." Daichi whispered. "But.. It's been helping with the pain, and my stress and fatigue have lowered greatly.."He sighed, running his hands down his face. "Oh, what the hell.. Let's do it!"
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/You
Kudos: 31





	Injured

It was the big match against Shiratorizawa and things were getting intense. The game was in full throttle now, both sides giving it their all. "Go, go, Karasuno! Fight, fight, Karasuno!" ___ cheered from the stands, her eyes focused on her boyfriend Daichi. She loved watching her boyfriend play, and this game was getting intense.

The game was starting to head in Karasuno's favor when something terrible happened..

Daichi got hurt. 

Watching the collision between Daichi and Tanaka was painful, and before she could fully proceed what had happened, ___ flew from the stands in the direction of the gym. Upon arriving there she saw Daichi and Kiyoko walking towards the hall. "What happened?!" ___ asked frantically. "Daichi got hurt in that collision with Tanaka. We don't think he has a concussion but we'll have to check anyways. His mouth is bleeding pretty badly too."

Kiyoko started to guide Daichi up the stairs towards the nurses office and ___ chased after. After a bit of walking they finally arrived and Daichi sat down on the cot. "Hey ___, would you mind staying with him for a bit and make sure he's okay? As much as I hate to leave, I really should get back to the game.." "Sure thing!" ___ said. "You can count on me!" "Great, thank you! Make sure he gets lots of rest and make sure to clean up his mouth a bit." "Okay, got it! Thanks!" 

With that Kiyoko left and ___ locked the door. She walked over to the counter to grab some gauze, wetting it slightly in the sink before walking over to Daichi, beginning to wipe his mouth.

"Does it hurt?" she asked. "Yeah, but it looks worse than it is." Daichi said holding his jaw, a pained expression evident on his face. ___ moved closer to Daichi and sat on his lap straddling him, setting down the gauze. "I know how to get your mind off it," she whispered in his ear. "Let me kiss away the pain."

Daichi gulped and looked away. "I don't think now's really a good time ___," Daichi said. "Let me make you feel better," she purred. Gently she cupped Daichi's face in her hands, slowly turning his head to face her. "You don't know until you try."

Daichi gulped once again before slightly nodding. "Yeah, okay." He said wrapping his arms around her, gently resting his hands on her butt. "Let's try it." ___ grinned seductively. "The doctor is in the house." She leaned forwards and gently kissed Daichi's jaw before nibbling his earlobe. 

"Hah.." Daichi breathed. ___ slowly ran her down tongue down Daichi's ear, tracing his jaw before leading down to his neck and kissing it. She slowly sucked on his neck before biting it gently. "___.." Daichi moaned. She sucked on his neck once more before biting it, harder this time.

"___.. why do you do these things to me?" Daichi whispered. "You know you like it," ___ said running her hands under Daichi's jersey, ghosting her fingers over his chest before running them down his sides. Daichi shivered. "I know you want me," ___ purred. "Let me make you feel good." She wiggled her hips over Daichi's erection. His breath hitched.

Suddenly ___ stood up, dropping her skirt and panties to the floor. "Come on Daichi, we can't stop here! Doctor's orders," she smirked. "___, we really shouldn't.." Daichi whispered. "But.. It's been helping with the pain, and my stress and fatigue have lowered greatly.." He sighed, running his hands down his face. "Oh, what the hell.. Let's do it!" He said sliding his shorts and underwear down.

___ walked over to Daichi kneeling in front of him. "I'll make you feel real good." She leaned forwards putting her lips on the tip of his cock before giving it a kitten like lick. "You taste so good Daichi." She purred, her lips reverberating on his tip. She took him into her mouth and slid down, humming around him.

"Damn.." Daichi groaned. ___ continued to bob her head up and down taking him in fully, using her hands to toy with his balls. "___, I'm gonna cum if you keep that up." Daichi hissed. ___ then started bobbing her head even faster, tongue sliding down the base of his shaft with each movement.

Daichi put his hand in her hair, weaving his fingers between the strands. ___ continued to work Daichi's cock and balls with everything she had until finally Daichi came down her throat with a loud groan, strings of cum entering her stomach and some dribbling down her chin onto Daichi's thighs. She removed her mouth from his cock with a pop before bending down to lick the cum off of his thighs.

When she was done Daichi began to pull his shorts back up when ___'s hand stopped him. "We're not done yet," ___ said, holding his wrist. "We are now reaching the final stages of treatment." With that ___ began straddling Daichi's lap once again lining him up with her entrance.

She slowly sank down onto him eliciting a moan from Daichi and herself. "How is the treatment working so far Mr. Sawamura?" She asked. "Quite well doctor," he said. She leaned forward and kissed him, her teeth biting his lower lip. Daichi gasped, mouth parting slightly.

___ took this as an opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. She could taste the warm metallic flavour of lingering blood in his mouth, and it turned her on. She raised her hips up and down on his cock riding him slowly as their tongues battled for dominance, Daichi fighting hard to win, and ___ fighting even harder.

She wiggled her hips going up and down even faster as Daichi and her moaned into the kiss. She was getting close, and from the way his cock was twitching inside of her, she could tell he was getting close as well. Daichi began to thrust up into her, matching her movements as they crashed into each other at a wonderful pace.

"___.." Daichi moaned, grabbing her hips, pulling her up and down as he thrust up into her at an even greater pace. He was so close now, and so was she. Suddenly her walls started to clench around him and they began contracting, her orgasm hitting her full strength. "Ahh.. Daichi!" She moaned loudly. He continued to thrust into her before cumming hard deep inside.

He thrust into her lazily a couple of times helping her ride out her orgasm before ___ stood up. "I believe you are all cured now Mr. Sawamura," ___ said grinning. "That concludes today's treatment." Daichi shifted his jaw around this way and that. "You know, I don't know how that worked, but I feel much better now. I think the bleeding stopped as well." "Glad to hear it," ___ said reaching for her skirt and underwear, sliding them back on. "I'll go get Kiyoko."

And with that ___ left the room unlocking the door before heading back to the gym. "Hey Kiyoko! I think Daichi is all better now. The bleeding has stopped and he's not in much pain anymore!" "That's great news ___, I'll go fetch him. You go ahead and go head back to the stands. Thanks for your help today." "No problem! I'll see you later!" She said. "Yes, see you soon."


End file.
